Seb Ramoray (User)
"I won as a naked 15 year boy with only one sword against a f**king vampire" — Seb_Ramoray about his Season 3 results. Seb_Ramoray is a user of GameFaqs that only found out about the site when the first trailer for Smash 4 was released. He started becoming relevant in RP's with Big Brother, and have participated all Destiny matches to date. Characters Season 1: Lucas, third place, death by creatures. Season 2: Trevor, second place, death by K. Rool Season 3: Poo, winner Season 4: Gardevoir, seventh place, death by Fawful Season 5: Admiral Bobbery, third place, death by Bass/Selfdestruction Season 6: Melody Pianissima, second place, death by Riku Replica Season 7: Rosalina Season 8: Absent. Season 9: Ravio Season 10: ______________ Some more about the characters Lucas started without an alliance, but then joined the big alliance formed by Nino, Yink and some others. He then followed his alliance everywhere, until he got offline for long time and got eaten by creatures Trevor formed an alliance with Mega Man X. They went to some caves at the start, but after X was killed by Jolteon, Trevor hid on the woods. He then died on the final battle with K.Rool, trying to kill them both. Poo passed the season 3 all alone, but was the only one to not gang up against Broly. After Tails died by an avalanche, he had an epic battle with Dracula, that ended up on him being naked and Dracula being with vomit on his shoes in the final scene. Poo won. Gardevoir has chosen Minish Link to bond with. She has also made acquaintances with Pikachu and Ninten. After Ninten being lost and Pikachu and Bomberman having no shelter, she protected all of them in her shelter with Link. The Riachu evolved, some people died, chaos started, and Gardevoir died with the explosion of Fawful in the final battle. Admiral Bobbery made an alliance with Red, Sora, Ephraim, Billy and Shio. As Red died, Admiral left the alliance and allied with Snake. The everyone ended up showing in Bob's and Snake's cave. Kyvos64, then, appeared and said two of us needed to be killed to leave the cave, or we would starve. Snake and Ephraim ended up killing themselves, but only after a battle between Shio and Bob that ended up into an rivalry. The cave opened, and only Bob stayed there, as Sora left to then being killed by Billy, Shio ran way and Billy followed her. Bobbery stayed on his cave. After the death of Billy, Bobbery went to Shio's cave to apologize. She didn't accepted the apologies, and then the cave was attacked by fishes riding beds and Bass. Bass ran away, and Bob followed him. Shio left the cave just before it collapsed. Bob and Bass had an fight, but Bass shot Bob, causing him to incinerate. He exploded next to Bass, dealing several damage to him but in the end, he defeated Shio. Melody Pianissima started the game with an alliance with Mimi and Lucario. They haven't got any weapons at the start, but were able to get edible moss, frogs and fresh water before going for a shelter. Soon after the second day started Yoshi went to their cave and fought them. Lucario's vital piece of wood was stolen, and their fire were extinguished. While everyone sleeper, Melody went to their neighb's cave, Duke of Gravity. She then started a romantic relationship with him, having sex with him and all. She then returned to her cave. Then a battle happened with Yoshi! causing Lucario's death. Then her other allies died (Duke and Mimi) while Seb was off. Melody's death was also caused by non-onlininess. Rosalina is allied with Luma, and has indirect alliance with Zelda and rivalry with Protoman. Category:Users